


Focus on me

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Marinette thought she could handle the paparazzi, but she was wrong. That is until Adrien comes to her rescue.





	Focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading my work! Let me know what you think in the comments below.   
> Hope you like it!

You would think that being Ladybug meant that Marinette had gotten used to the paparazzi, but that wasn’t true. Or maybe she had gotten used to it, but as Ladybug only. 

When Adrien had invited the Alya, Nino, and Marinette to one of his father’s fashion shows, she hadn’t expected for plain, old her to get so much…well, attention. 

Yet here she was, alone, surrounded by paparazzi asking her about her relationship with Adrien.

She wasn’t sure how she had ended up in this situation. Or well…yes she was. She supposed if she was being honest with herself, it had all started when they had revealed their identities to each other. Yes, that’s when everything had changed. 

 

Of all the ways Ladybug had imagined finally finding out Chat Noir’s identity, this was not one of the ways.

It was after the akuma attack, and she had assumed that she had enough time to answer a few of Alda’s questions, but she had been wrong. Her miraculous had started beeping and there was nothing Ladybug could do, paparazzi surrounding her.

Chat Noir who had left right after the akuma battle had been smart. She should have followed his lead. Instead she had assumed that she could do it all. Sometimes, not always, no often, being Ladybug could get to her head.

So there she was, about to detransform, when out of the crowd, Adrien had grabbed her hand and ran. She had been in shock, unable to do anything but follow him as the swarm of paparazzi snapped picture after picture. 

Then they were in an alleyway and it was Marinette staring at Adrien’s back in shock as he nervously rambled. 

“I-I saw you need help my-uh I just tried, and maybe this wan’t…don’t worry! Did I already say that ha, I won't uh-no one will, or well, I won’t look or tell not that I could tell because I won't look. I know you don't want anyone to figure out your identity because of privacy reasons and all of that and uh, sorry I don't usually ramble-at least not as myself, not that there’s anyone else to be ha, uh…so,” that was when he began to tap his foot nervously against the ground.

Marinette said nothing. And this could have been fine. She could have thanked him and left and they would never have known, never truly thinking much of Adrien’s odd speech. But she hadn't been able ti say anything before had had asked, “My Lady?”

And it hadn't been anything else, hadn't been any other thing that had told her this was Chat, but that, that special nickname, had been it.

“Chat Noir,” she had gasped. And that was when he turned, arms flailing, face flaming. Then he froze as green eyes clashed with blue eyes. 

“Marinette,” he had whispered, just as shocked.

And the trouble was only beginning. Because at that moment, before they could say anything else, they heard the paparazzi coming closer. Adrien had pushed her against the wall of the alley in order to try to hide them, but it was no use. If anything it only made things worse as the paparazzi took pictures of them in this compromising situation. 

So yeah. Marinette did know how all the trouble had started. 

 

They hadn't been able to talk about it, and although it had only been three days, they had been three tortuous days. 

When Adrien had invited them, Marinette had assumed it meant that he was finally ready to talk, but that didn't seem to be the case if how the night was going was any indicator. 

First Chloe had made nasty remark after remark about how Adrien would never like her back. Marinette didn't have the energy to respond so she had just walked away, Chloe shouting after her. (She had met eyes with Adrien at that moment, but then someone important looking had walked up to them and he had looked away.)

Then, Nino and Alya had disappeared, presumably to make out. Sure she understood why they had left, but they had left her alone. Which was when-

Lastly, the paparazzi. She had gone outside for a break from everything and they had surrounded her.

That was her current situation, and she had no clue what to do know.

“Is it true you are now dating Adrien Agreste,” one reporter asked. 

“I uh…,” she couldn't think of what to say, found it was getting hard to breathe. Turning the other way, she found another reporter waiting, a microphone being shoved into her face. 

“How long have you and Adrien Agreste been dating?”

“We, no, he doesn’t...and I'm just-” she was saved from finishing her sentence at that moment because it was just then that Adrien appeared at her side.

“Ignore them. Block out all the questions, all that noise. Focus on my voice, focus on me. Take deep breaths,” he whispered into her ear. She felt her breath come back to her, felt better in just seconds.

She turned and looked at his shirt, focusing on the stark whiteness, noticing the first few buttons were unbuttoned, his tie loose, like he had been planning on leaving. Leaving before he could talk to her. 

Suddenly her breath was getting labored, vision blurry. 

“Okay, no more questions. That's all, thank you,” he said, voice authoritative and the swarm disappeared, but Marinette wasn't focused on that, couldn't focus on it. 

“Hey no, no,” Adrien said, tilting her chin up. “Look into my eyes, focus on my voice. Breath in and out. Everything is going to be okay.” 

She found herself nodding, as her breath came back to her again. When her breathing was normal again, she pulled away from him. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your quick getaway,” she murmured. She could feel him looking at her, but found herself unable to meet his gaze. When he cocked his head to the side she gestured to the buttons and tie.

“Ah,” he said with a nod, but he didn't take his eyes off her. “I was actually looking for you. I came outside, because I had seen you come, and figured we could both take a break from everything together.”

She nodded before she walked down a few steps, his right behind her, and soon they were walking together, his gaze still on her.

“And I thought that we could talk,” he finished. 

“Talk,” she repeated lamely. She wasn't sure what was going on with her, especially when she was usually so…well, when she was usually somewhat more coherent and composed, at least lately. 

“Yeah,” Adrien replied.

“I uh…I’m sorry if I’m not what you were expecting. I know Ladybug and Marinette are two completely different people, and I'm sorry if I, in anyway, uh..disapp-“ he interrupted her.

“No,” he said, stoping suddenly. She stopped with him, but still didn’t meet his gaze. “Hey,” he said taking a step closer. 

“Hmm,” she mumbled. He titled her head up, their eyes clashing.

“Marinette,” he said, astonishment present in both his eyes and voice. “You could _never_ disappoint anyone, especially not me. Sure Marinette and Ladybug are two different people as you say, but they are both strong, smart, beautiful, and amazing. You're both the lady I…the lady that I know. Both sides of you. And you could never disappoint.”

Marinette’s heart had stopped when their eyes had met, and it had melted during his speech, only to come back and nearly burst at “the lady I…” because if he had been going to say what she thought he had been going to say she wasn't sure she could take it.

 “Thank you,” she whispered, eyes shining. Adrien’s widened, and his face went slightly red. 

“I uh, well…y-you’re welcome, of c-course,” he stammered.

“See,” she replied with a grin. “I’m usually the one stammering through my sentences.”

Adrien grinned back, green eyes shining. _Wow,_ Marinette thought, and she wondered how she hadn't seen it before. 

“And uh…you’re not…in me-or well, by me, right,” he asked slowly, grin faltering.

Marinette gave him a look. “ _Never.”_ She said. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. With or without the mask.” His grin came back at full force, and she felt something go tight in her chest.

He took her hand. “You ready to leave, my lady,” he asked.

Smiling she began leading them away. “I’m ready, _mon chaton_.”


End file.
